


德哈/过来，抱。

by Huan_You



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huan_You/pseuds/Huan_You
Summary: 靠近一点。再近一点。好了我可以抱住你了。





	德哈/过来，抱。

**Author's Note:**

> *这里幻幽，来AO3玩玩，承蒙遇见
> 
> *微含NC-17，Draco Malfoy×Harry Potter。慎。
> 
> *回看HP电影时的产物，战后向 或许治愈？
> 
> *德拉科第一人称自述
> 
> *或许ooc？
> 
> *还有什么可能雷的我不知道惹（不是）

1  
我是德拉科·马尔福。  
战后的日子真是安逸得令人有些不真实。好吧对我来说。相比以往。  
父亲虽说当机立断表达了自己改过自新的坚定决心，甚至在审判时对于追捕食死徒名单的完善做出了不容小觑的贡献——真是典型的马尔福作风，有人这样评价——他依旧要在阿兹卡班委屈个一年半载。  
而母亲好像想通了一些事情，如今的她正在筹划一场等父亲回来后独属两人的远行。  
行吧独属他俩就独属他俩吧。我不配。  
至于我，因为紧要关头脑子一热向破特扔了一根魔杖，如今的名声莫名其妙改善了一些，人缘更是莫名其妙好了一些。  
那我岂不是要感谢救世主感谢哈利·波特？缘，真是妙不可言。  
综以上情况，有关马尔福家族的重任差不多丢我身上了。  
嗯包括财产。  
怎么，想嫁吗。

2  
我原以为对于我这个没有感情的杀手来说霍格沃兹只是多年义务教育促使我腰间盘略显突出的场所。  
但是当现任校长麦格教授诚挚欢迎各位已毕业校友们常回家看看顺便帮忙带带孩子时，我义无反顾地回到了霍格沃兹。  
别给我提真香两个字。  
上文也有提到我莫名其妙的人缘。斯莱特林就不多说了毕竟我还是首席男模，而我和格兰芬多们的关系emmmm。起码在学弟学妹们的不计前嫌下我首席男模的地位渐渐由斯莱特林走向霍格沃兹。  
可喜可贺。承蒙厚爱。  
至于和哈利·波特以及他的忠实朋友们，至少他们不再称呼我为某种动物界脊索动物门脊椎动物亚门哺乳纲真兽亚纲食肉目鼬科鼬亚科鼬属的生物，我也不给他们冠以疤头泥巴种之名。我们的关系改善可谓如水涨船高，好像下一秒就能勾肩搭背称兄道弟，格兰芬多的妹纸们也渐渐没有那么可望而不可即。  
咳开玩笑的。

麦格教授看到如此其乐融融的和乐风范也是十分满意，用心良苦为了我们搞了场同学聚会，地点是三把扫帚酒吧。  
尤记得那天晚上气氛良好，罗斯默塔女士为我们无限量提供黄油啤酒，而不知是谁偷偷自带了一箱火焰威士忌，有意者自取。  
我正撺掇布雷斯帮我拿一瓶来，有人递了一瓶过来：“德拉科。”  
“谢了。”我伸手接过，手指无意间扫过那人的指尖——他的手挺好看的。那人有些不自然地缩了下手指。  
我下意识抬头。  
等等。哈利·波特？？  
等等。他刚才是不是叫我的教名了？？？  
他似乎喝了些酒，脸颊微微泛着红，连带着眼角沾着一丝不易察觉的嫣红。那双绿色的眼睛似乎更加清澈了些，当他毫无遮掩地看过来时，我的心跳竟然乱了节奏。  
该死的好看。  
我灌下一口威士忌以掩饰我的不自然，接着听到波特在我身边开口：“你为什么会在那时把魔杖丢给我呢。”他的声音有些飘忽不定，听上去不像是疑问，反而像是柔软的梦呓。  
嗯。柔软的。  
我舔舔嘴角的酒渍：“我不知道。”  
我不知道。真的。  
或许我还是希望他好好的吧。或许我还是希望这个世界上还有一个眼眸是绿色的，笑起来很温柔，生气时又有些可爱的，名为哈利·波特的人吧。仅此而已。但又好像没有仅此简简单单三言两语。  
太多的为什么，没有答案。太多的答案，没有为什么。  
但或许一切自己已皆有定数，只是不点破，怕求之不得，却又舍之不弃。  
波特没有再深究，只是若有所思地将目光定格在我身上，手指有意无意地敲打着黄油啤酒的杯沿。他的眼神巧妙地处于专注和游离之间，乍一看给人一种他十分深情注视着我的错觉。  
绝对是错觉。  
但是梅林的蕾丝吊带袜啊，能否请救世主先生高抬贵眼，再看下去我可能就爱上他了。  
波特像是没有注意到我的心烦意乱，火上浇油。  
他对我轻轻浅浅笑了一下——行吧这个笑实实在在冲我而来。  
我有些悲哀地发现波特似乎从来不知道他的笑有多少杀伤力。  
悸动上头的那几秒，像极了爱情。

3  
我其实也没想到自己会走上成为治疗师这条路。但事实就是我逐渐习惯人们在我的名字后面冠以新的后缀。  
波特则如愿以偿成为了傲罗。  
不是，我为什么要cue他。  
好吧我承认我对于他存了点不明不白的隐晦之意。而情不知何处起。  
潘西对此倒是一副了然的样子：“隐晦之意······啧，淫秽之意算了。我看你之前对于波特那不正常的狂热关注以及那些奇奇怪怪的称呼······唉情趣啊情趣。长点心吧男人，你身上该弯的地方不弯该直的地方不直。要是学弟学妹们知道霍格沃兹首席男模竟然是个基佬他们一定都伤心坏了······”  
什么鬼我不是我没有我不知道。我真的只是一个情窦初开的纯情少男。  
······以上是我胡扯。  
不过要是吃瓜群众们知道我对于救世主先生的隐晦······嗯是隐晦的感情，估计一个个激动得笔耕不辍并且一传十十传百百传千千传······  
想必我首席男模的身份很快就能由霍格沃兹走向世界了。  
想想还有些激动。

那天我接到格兰杰小姐的急讯是在下午，她的守护神水濑突然出现在我的面前——那时我正打算做一个遵纪守法的好治疗师准时下班。  
她的声音听起来急匆匆的：“德拉科，能否请你现在过来一趟，翻倒巷，哈利受伤了。”  
你瞧瞧，多客气啊。用教名就算了，还用了敬语。啧。  
等等，她说什么。哈利·波特受伤了？？  
先不说他们似乎把我当成什么一个指令就上门服务的急救型治疗师······波特受伤了那我不是······  
去！必须去！谁弄伤波特我和他拼命！！

我到现场时已经没有黑魔法师的踪迹了，留给我的只是一片触目惊心的狼藉和一只救世主先生。  
行吧还真把我当收拾残局的召唤型治疗师了。  
据格兰杰小姐的描述，他们傲罗收到命令奉命逮捕一群丧心病狂的黑魔法师。在他们的艰苦奋斗中终于制服了其余的黑魔法师只剩下一个大boss，打完就能收工了。  
结果那个大boss臭不要脸地抓住一个小女孩子以此要挟，幻影移形进了翻倒巷。  
而我们的救世主为了不刺激到那个黑魔法师伤害到小女孩，英勇地只身前去他的地盘。  
人是逮着了最后，但格兰杰小姐赶到时他也重伤在身。担心送往圣芒戈途中会牵扯到伤口，所以病急乱投医先把我扯来了。  
你瞧瞧，多伟大的舍生忘死的英雄主义啊。  
我呸，不要命了吗他！  
我蹲下来查看他的伤势，小心翼翼帮他脱下浸满鲜血的外袍，再将他的衬衫解开几个扣子，露出肩膀。  
血肉模糊。  
我狠狠深呼吸几下，才得以控制自己的手不那么颤抖。操，心疼死我了。  
受伤的那人倒悠哉游哉：“治疗师先生，这样的伤就看不下去啦？”  
这还不是因为伤在他身上。  
我撇撇嘴，伸手帮他清理伤口，简单做好愈合和包扎。  
他看上去感到疼了，不再和我贫嘴，死死咬住下唇，脸色不知是不是因为失血而有些发白。  
我一下就心软了，尽量放缓手中的动作，还斟酌着出言安抚：“再忍忍，快好了。”  
他的眼神湿漉漉的，安静地往我怀里蹭了蹭。  
梅林。  
我收了手，拿出一剂药水让他服下。  
他就着我的手喝完了这剂药，最后还用舌头轻轻舔了一下嘴唇。  
我下意识喉结微动。  
我直起身对格兰杰小姐开口：“我处理好了。那就麻烦你把他送往圣芒戈了。”  
波特这时伸手拽了拽我的袖口。  
梅林。  
“好，我陪你去。”我已经顾不上身边格兰杰小姐诡异的死亡注视，从善如流地改口。  
我说了别给我提真香两个字。

为什么遵纪守法的我在下班时间回到了圣芒戈。究竟是人性的扭曲还是心怀不轨。  
我坐在波特的病床边。他伤口看上去吓人，但所幸伤得不是很重。所以现在的他只要在圣芒戈躺个几天喝几天药水也就万事大吉了。  
或许是看我心情不佳，波特小声开口：“我必须去救那个小女孩。我必须保证她的安全。”我依旧皱着眉不说话。嘶心疼死我了。  
“我不能······我不能再让任何人因为我而受伤了。”他轻轻叹了口气，声音听上去格外的疲倦。  
我俯下身轻轻抱了他一下。  
嗯抱了一下。  
波特懵了一下，接着把头埋在了我的颈窝。  
他温热的呼吸触碰到我的皮肤，炙热得有些发烫，连带着浑身血液一起升温沸腾。恍然若梦。  
或许这是我们之间能达到的最多的温存了吧。

“睡一会儿吧。”我们结束了这个漫长缱绻的拥抱。  
他顺从地闭上眼睛。  
我安静地感受着他残留在我怀里的体温，注视着他的睡颜静默良久，直至华灯初上。  
我悄悄离开，结果在门外遇见了格兰杰小姐。她看上去欲言又止。  
“其实哈利他背负太多了。他太累了。”她沉默了一会儿说出些许意味不明的话。  
“嗯我明白的。”我对她浅浅笑了一下以作回应。  
我明白的。

4  
哈利·波特。  
我会下意识默念这个名字了。  
我不忍他背负这么多。我想陪他走过。  
他在我怀里时的呼吸灼得我的灵魂都在震颤。  
当一个人在你的生命里占据了如此大的分量，那么有关他的一切都沾染上其余说不清道不明的情感了。  
他太善良了。太美好了。  
再黑暗的心也想向着光明而生。  
从提灯一起走过黑暗开始。从看到纸鹤时他的笑开始。从漫天火焰中他握住我的手开始。从他冲我露出那抹笑开始。从他在我怀里将头靠在我肩上开始。  
像极了爱情。

5  
上文似乎没有提到，在这之前，我是指战后一切刚刚尘埃落定的那段日子，我前往麻瓜世界生活了一段时间。  
有些匪夷所思是吧。好吧我也这样觉得，但我只不过是想离开一段时间。  
好像当一切开始陌生之时，你的罪过你的背负就能被赦免。你就能解脱。  
也不知父亲知道我曾生活在麻瓜世界会作何感想。  
其实那儿的生活没有太大差异。只是夜空中的星星稍微明亮一些。  
直至有一日闲逛我来到了女贞路，波特的居住旧址。  
那里的房子准备拆迁，铺天盖地的是四处飘飞的灰尘。  
但我发怔了一会儿。突然百感交集。  
等哈利的守护神牡鹿出现在我面前告知麦格教授请我们有时间回霍格沃兹聚一聚，我没有丝毫思考就答应下来后，我才后知后觉反应过来。  
那种感觉叫释然。叫想念。  
战后留下的千疮百孔意外地在这里得到了解脱。因为一个人。  
那一刻起我就决定要回去。没有必要逃避。  
真是很不可思议的一件事。  
时间里并没有治愈的良药，药一直在自己心里，而心知肚明。我渡我自己。  
······我刚才是不是称呼他为“哈利”了。

6  
因为我不计前嫌的出手相救，我和哈利的关系微妙地发生了些许改变。  
管他嘞我破罐子破摔，我就称呼他为哈利怎么着。  
比如现在他要我陪他出门。理由是听闻我有一辆自己的车。  
开车是我在麻瓜世界生活的那段时间学习到的一项技能。事先声明，驾驶证不是我用飞来咒得到的。  
行吧我继一个指令上门服务的召唤型治疗师后又光荣成为救世主先生的御用代驾。  
倍感荣幸啊真是。  
我们来到一座山坡上，这里是一座墓园。一个老人站在一座墓前。  
“迪戈里先生。”哈利微微颔首表示问候。接着在墓前鞠了躬。  
我这才看清楚墓碑上的姓名。塞德里克。  
他在墓前站了一会儿才转身离开，四周安静得像是在出演一部哑剧。  
那个老人自始自终没有回头。

回到车上，哈利沉默了很久。当我不由有些担心地看向他时，他开口：“德拉科，我们去喝酒吧。”

喝了酒的哈利·波特真是迷人得要命。  
些许淡红色的酒液从他的唇边溢出，顺着下巴，顺着他脖颈优美的曲线向下一路绵延，直至锁骨，直至在他的白衬衫领口氤氲开一朵嫣红的花。  
他的眸子在酒精的渲染下沾了点雾气，当氤氲着的眸子向我看过来时，我一阵口干舌燥，烦躁地扯开几粒领口的扣子。  
该死的性感。  
喝了酒后的他声音有些沙哑，带点慵懒的含糊，听起来让人头皮发麻。他用这种声音和我说话：“德拉科，靠近一点。”  
我依言。我对这个声音毫无抵抗力。  
“再近一点。”  
我照做。  
他抱住我。  
他的鼻尖蹭过我的脖颈，嘴唇掠过，好像落下一个轻柔无比的吻。  
我虚搂在他腰上的手臂一紧：“我们回家。”  
他一定是醉了。

酒后的哈利真的安静乖巧很多，他就这样靠着车窗发着呆，直到我把他带到我在麻瓜街区租住的房子。  
啧。俗话说的好，酒后乱那啥。  
我居然还隐隐有些期待。  
我半搂半抱将他从车上带下来，进了屋子。  
“我是谁。”我注视着他的眼睛。他真的喝多了。  
“德拉科。”他喃喃。下一秒两道清泪毫无征兆从眼角蜿蜒而出。  
我慌了。  
他死死拽着我不让我离开，一边呜咽出声：“德拉科，我好难过你知道吗，我真的很难过。”  
他长长的眼睫上沾点剔透的泪，眼眶泛着好看的红。真让人受不了。  
“有些事情就摆在那里，你怎么说都是错。我有时候会想啊，我背负着好几条人命呢。”  
我有些头疼地看着被他拽出褶皱的衬衫，顺便纠结着到底是要安慰“没有的事”“我在呢”还是“别哭了”。或者干脆迎难♂而上？？  
“你看着我。”我俯下身子与他平视，“因为有你更多人才能过得好好的。这不是你的责任。如果你要说自己负着几条人命的债，那是胡扯，事实只能是这样，更改不了。世间一切仇与怨的消弭，大抵一边靠忘，一边靠将心比心吧。”我将他揽得更紧些。

过了一会儿他似乎清醒了一些，眨眨眼睛：“这是你家？”  
“嗯是啊。我起码也算是马尔福家族法定继承人。怎么，想嫁？”  
他怔了一下，难得没有回嘴。  
我伸手帮他熄了床头灯:“很晚了，睡吧。我就在隔壁，有事叫我。还有······晚安。”我顺手帮他整理好被子。  
啧。我真是温柔多金好男人的典范。  
待我退到房门边时，哈利才像回过神来似的叫我的名字。  
“德拉科，过来。”  
行吧他可能是想要一个睡前拥抱。我突然发现哈利好像并不排斥和我的肢体接触，还有些……呃眷恋我的怀抱？  
我俯下身子。  
结果哈利微微直起身揽住我的脖颈，唇瓣覆上来。  
梅林。我大脑光荣死机。  
原来哈利·波特的吻有催情的作用。  
“你喝醉了。”我咬着牙，用尽平生所有自制力想要起身。  
“我没有。”哈利字字清晰，“德拉科·马尔福。”  
原来酒后真的可以乱那啥。

我没想过我会和他这样。  
一切的一切不过是青天白日下不敢挑明的思量。  
我……

“我不是开玩笑。”哈利语气强硬了几分，撑着身子用舌尖轻轻在我唇上舔了一下，再挑开唇缝探进去。  
操。

唇瓣。耳垂。喉结。锁骨。乳晕。小腹。  
只要我的力道稍稍加重，身下人的喘息就会加重加长些。  
实在隐忍不住还会溢出些许好听的呻吟。  
他肩上的伤已经好得差不多了，只剩一条浅浅的伤疤。我用舌尖在上面摩挲着。  
哈利微微缩了一下肩膀，声音软软的:“德拉科，有没有人说过你很……嗯温柔。”  
我的手顺着他好看的腰线往下探去，径直绕到身后，开口的褶皱紧得不行。  
我满意地感受到哈利揽着我的手臂紧了几分，这才抽出思绪思考他刚才的问题。  
好像……真没有？  
马尔福……温柔？？  
不知父亲听到会作何感想。  
“怎么说。”我放缓力道不紧不慢帮他开拓，感觉自己的忍耐力都在今晚提升了一个档次。  
“就比如说……你笑起来的样子。”他微微皱着眉头，感受着后面异物入侵带来的略微不适感。“还有你帮我处理伤口的时候，你安慰我的时候。”  
“还有啊，你的拥抱。”  
“你一直都是温柔的吖，你的眼睛里有笑意，你的抱是温暖的，还有……”我的手指深入几分，他轻轻喘了一声。  
“还有比如说现在。”  
“那不过是因为你。”我笑了一下，“还有，在床上说自己的男人温柔，很危险。”  
哈利还没反应过来，我的手触碰到他敏感的那点，有些坏心眼地用手指绕着那打着圈。  
他歪着头咬着嘴唇的样子真好看。似乎连眸子也沾上点水汽。  
可能我笑着的样子太欠揍，哈利不轻不重地在我喉结上啃了一口，当作发泄。  
传说中典型的欲拒还迎。  
我抽出手指，将他换了姿势，不留反应时间就插进去。  
啧紧得要人命了……  
我对于我床上功夫还是颇有自信的，将倔强的肠肉烫得温软服帖，渐渐转为裹挟住异物尝试着吮咬。  
接着加猛攻势，以宣誓主权。  
身下的人在阵阵喘息的间隙软绵绵地回嘴:“我刚才是不是还说你温柔来着……操……”  
“敢情救世主先生想操我？这么费心费力的事交给我就行，我来负责。”  
我爱死他哑着嗓子的喘息了，他双手攥着床单，手背绷出好看的弧度。我狠狠插进去，俯身交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
他被我弄得眼眶都红了。真好看。  
“德拉科……嘶轻点……”他颤抖着身子，声音里隐隐带了点好听的哭腔。  
我感受着他因快感而发颤，他红着眼眶扭头索吻，我却力道加重俯冲下去，顺便算起旧账。  
“下次不能再委屈自己了知不知道，我都要心疼死了。你值得这世间一切美好，你也必须给我好好活着，开心一点。听到了吗？”  
哈利没有发出声音，我动作得更狠些:“听到了吗？”  
“让别人好好过态度哪有这样粗暴的……”哈利小声抱怨，但被我弄得受不住迫不得已放大音量:“知道了……德拉科你慢点……”  
他的哭腔好听极了。

夜已经很深了，最后他疲倦得不想动，任由我将他抱起去清理身子。  
待我重新把他放回床上时他已经睡着了。  
一夜还没七次呢，救世主先生在床上体力得跟上啊。  
我低头抱住他，吻了吻他的眉心。

清晨哈利醒来时我小小地怂了一下，唯恐他把昨天的一切归结为酒后乱那啥，翻脸把咱俩归结为炮友关系。  
开什么玩笑，他可是要嫁的。  
哈利刚醒时看上去对于浑身的难以描述感迷茫了一下，下一秒面无表情地开口:“过来。”  
我没琢磨出他什么态度，只能有些惴惴不安地靠近。  
他像抑制不住似的声音带了笑意，伸手抱住我。  
“抱。”

7  
我是德拉科·马尔福。  
我爱哈利·波特。  
他是我对这个世界最深的温柔。

不知不觉我们在一起已经有一段不短的时间了。  
而岁月静好。安然若素。  
我们之间似乎没有什么是一个拥抱解决不了的。  
如果有。  
那就用一场性爱。


End file.
